


“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Lyse and Raubahn aren't named but they do speak in this so I'm tagging them, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Aurion decides he's done waiting for his mate to finish his Chiefdom Journey and sets out to find him. But when he's close, a stubborn guard blocks his path.





	“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so far behind, I know ;_; I may try to play catchup this coming weekend. I have a few lectures, quizzes, and assignments to get through this week in addition to being at work 10hrs a day, so I will likely continue to be a day or 2 (or 3) behind unless my brain goes into hyper-writing mode.
> 
> I admittedly wrote this in between work stuff so hopefully there aren't any mistakes I missed and it all makes sense.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! <3

Aurion stared at the guard in front of him, not impressed by the show of dominance he was attempting to intimidate him with, and annoyed at having to repeat himself.

“Listen sir.” he began again, trying not to sound as aggravated as he felt. “I will be out of your hair if you would just point me in the direction of your Warrior of Light. It’s important that I speak with him.”

The guard puffed out his chest. “No, you listen to me miqo’te. The Warrior of Light doesn’t have time for whatever idiotic quest you want to thrust on him, or whatever favor you want to squeeze out of him. Now, you’d best get out of here before I decide you’re too much of a problem.” The guard sneered as he finished his speech.

Aurion sighed, a headache creeping up behind his eyes. He knew that tracking down his soulmate across the expanse of Aldenard would be difficult, but he never expected to come right on his heels and be stopped by some overbearing, self-righteous guard. 

Biting back a retort that would cause more issues than he needed, Aurion gave the guard one last firm look before going back to wandering the area. He’d followed reports of Xhaira’s presence in various places for the past four months, only recently ending up in Gyr Abania after hearing about the liberation of Ala Mhigo. Knowing that the chances of his soulmate going to and from that area were high, he made straight for Ala Mhigo, offering his services as a healer to groups of refugees moving back to their homeland in exchange for safer travel with them. 

Not long after he entered the gates of the city, he heard whispers of the famed Warrior of Light in the Ala Mhigan Quarter and made his way there immediately. Only that stubborn guard blocked his path to Xhaira, and Aurion wasn’t going to let that hot air bag chase him out of the city with slander. 

Deciding to take a rest after such a long journey, Aurion made his way towards the other side of the Quarter (and away from the guard that he knew was still watching him), crouching in the shadows to gain a reprieve from the sun. Aurion looked around the area. This part of the Quarter wasn’t very busy, with only a few refugees milling about, and a handful of guards in key positions. Two of the guards, he noticed, were at the base of a large set of stairs leading to a set of double doors. Before he could contemplate what could be in that building the doors opened slightly. 

Aurion froze as a light trail of Xhaira’s scent left the building, mixed with several others. He stood, a slow smile overtaking his face. No longer caring about the sun or the guards, Aurion stepped towards the building, intending to be within view when his soulmate came through the doors.

“You!” a voice called out. Aurion rolled his eyes as he kept walking. “Hey! Stop! I told you to get lost!” the guard ran up to him, hand on the hilt of his sword. “You keep making trouble like this and you’ll end up in a ditch.”

Aurion stopped at the bottom of the stairs, the loud guard having drawn the attention of the rest of the Ala Mhigan force. He turned to the stubborn man, no longer keeping his aggravation at bay. “I ain’t hurtin’ nobody. Don’t you have anything better to do than harass me?”

The guard bristled at Aurion’s tone. “I am doing my job! He doesn’t have time for your bothersome requests. Aren’t you aware how busy the Warrior of Light is? He doesn’t ne--”

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?” Aurion cut off the noisy guard. Under the offensive stench of the guards beginning to crowd him he could smell Xhaira’s scent getting stronger, meaning he was coming out of the building soon. 

Face turning red with rage, the boisterous guard stepped forward. “I’ve given you more than enough chances to get out of here. I’m taking you into custody!” The other guards closed in behind him.

Aurion crossed his arms. “Are you now? I don’t think Xhaira will appreciate that.” Aurion smiled as his mate’s scent became clearer. He could hear a group of people coming out of the doors.

“What’s going on out here?” a deep voice asked as they group noticed the commotion. 

“It looks like the guards are apprehending someone? Maybe a protester?” a higher, concerned sounding voice answered. “Should we inter-” they stopped. “Xhaira? Xhaira, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

Hesitant to turn his back on the guard who was trying to arrest him, Aurion didn’t do more than turn his head slightly to look up the stairs out of the corner of his eye. Xhaira stood frozen, looking down at him. At that moment, the guard grabbed Aurion’s arm and yanked. 

Xhaira jumped into action, bolting down the steps. “Wait! What are you doing?” he yelled to the guard.

“Sir!” the guard continued to pull Aurion towards him. “This pest has been giving me trouble all day. Please, do not concern yourself with this.”

Xhaira’s expression grew angry at the guard’s words, startling everyone present. “Pest? You have some nerve. Unhand him immediately!” The guard yelped, letting go of Aurion’s arm. The other guards stepped back, giving Xhaira the room to pull Aurion into his arms. “I can’t believe you’re here.” he whispered into the older man’s chest.

Not caring that they had an audience, Aurion grabbed Xhaira’s hair and pulled his head back, kissing him deeply. They made quite a spectacle in the middle of the Ala Mhigan Quarter, he guessed, judging by the series of surprised noises and a gentle “Oh my…” in the background. 

After they didn’t separate for several seconds, someone cleared their throat. Pulling from the kiss, both Xhaira and Aurion looked back to the steps at the owner of the noise. “While I’m glad to see our friend look so...pleased, might I suggest that we go back into the meeting hall instead of putting on a grand show out here?” The white-haired Hyur smirked mischievously as Xhaira began to turn a particular shade of red. 

“Y-yes. I agree, Thancred. Sorry.” Xhaira coughed. “Auri, come this way. I can’t believe you’re actually here!” He pulled Aurion towards the steps before stopping. Turning to the circle of guards still watching them with mild confusion, he glared at the one who’d called his soulmate a pest. “I will have words with you at a later time.” The guard choked, fear beginning to creep into his face.

The small group, led by chuckling Thancred, made their way back up the steps and behind the doors. 


End file.
